


Ricochet

by malafight



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Biting, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fingering, Human AU, Shower Sex, Squirting, Suicide mention, Vibrator, abuse tw, alcohol use, continuous enthusiastic consent, cute domestic bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malafight/pseuds/malafight
Summary: Human AU. When Lapis breaks up with her and kicks her out of the house, Peridot seeks solace with a complete stranger from a bar. But she's pretty sure rebound fucks don't involve fucking and talking all night, and breakfast to boot.





	Ricochet

**Author's Note:**

> I did not intend for this to get as long as it did, and yet here I am over 16 thousand goddamn words.

Peridot pressed her finger to the rim of the beer bottle and tipped it back a bit, releasing it after a moment to let it settle back down, the liquid inside finding its equilibrium again after sloshing around for a little while. She hated the taste of beer, but after two of them it started getting a bit more bearable. Getting drunk just seemed like the best idea after Lapis broke up with her for the nineteenth time and kicked her out of the apartment. This time felt… final. They all did.

Kicked out of her own apartment. Peridot was in the apartment well before Lapis, but when she moved in she insisted on the lease being put in her name because she, quote, “needed the help with her credit score.” Peridot complied just to keep her girlfriend happy, despite needing it for the same reason. She told herself that every relationship requires compromise.

She took another sip from the bottle and made a face. Compromise. That’s what their relationship came down to. Peridot giving and striving and giving in just to keep Lapis happy and  _ there _ .

She didn’t like public displays of affection. Lapis, not Peridot. Peridot wasn’t even the goopy, schmoopy, disgusting kind of affectionate. All she wanted to do was give Lapis a peck on the cheek or hold her hand or even just lean her head on her shoulder.Little things. It wasn’t like Lapis cared about staying closeted -- her sexuality was peppered throughout her belongings, pins and shirts and sometimes flannel.

Maybe Lapis just didn’t want to be associated with her.

She took another drink.

Sometimes it seemed like Lapis resented her. Peridot wasn’t sure why -- all she ever wanted to do was make her girlfriend happy. It wasn’t like she was good at anything but fucking around with computers. There was nothing to be jealous over save her getting paid a decent amount of money to do tech support for a company of computer-illiterate baby boomers, and that was hardly something to be envious of. She was a damn good techie, though, so maybe Lapis was just jealous that she had a job that catered to her skillset. Lapis seemed to hate being a retail gremlin, but she also didn’t show any interest in finding something better.

Who fucking knows.

She downed the last of the bottle with a disgusted sound and asked the bartender for another.

Peridot loved Lapis. At least, she couldn’t think of anything else these feelings could be. She couldn’t imagine living without her. When Lapis was sad or angry, she wanted to make everything better. She wanted Lapis to be happy, no matter what.

That’s love, right?

She’d do anything to keep Lapis happy. She’d compromise, she’d obey her every whim, she’d take whatever anger Lapis directed her way.

And Lapis was often angry. Frustrated. Her job was exhausting, so Peridot understood when she came home grumpy. She was often tired, often on edge. Sometimes Peridot couldn’t tell why, or what was wrong, couldn’t figure out how to make things better.

That always seemed to make things worse.

At least Lapis had never hit her.

She took a long draught, face screwing up once it was done. Vile.

Correction: Lapis had never hit her  _ before tonight _ .

Her cheek still stung.

She was lucky her glasses hadn’t broken, flying across the room like that.

Peridot had left her frayed phone cord plugged in. That was it. It seemed almost ridiculous, thinking about it. But Lapis had gotten so upset, apparently terrified that it’d cause a fire. Peridot didn’t understand. She still didn’t understand. She’d tried to apologize.

She didn’t understand.

Why did Lapis get so upset? Why did she  _ slap her? _ That’s not what a loving girlfriend does, is it?

Tears pricked at her eyes and she took another sip, blinked them away.

And now it was over. It wasn’t the first time Lapis had ended it. Peridot had always come crawling back. But Lapis had never kicked her out before. This felt so final. They were broken up, for real.

It didn’t feel real yet.

Maybe this would be like every other time. Maybe Peridot would go crawling back, as usual.

But did she really want to go back?

She frowned and took another drink, then swirled the bottle around in front of her, watching the liquid move.

Lapis had broken so many of her gadgets and action figures and collectibles in fits of pique. She’d broken dishes and glasses that shattered across the kitchen floor. Peridot cleaned up, often dealing with sliced-up fingers afterwards, while Lapis stormed off to sulk.

She made it no secret that Peridot’s interests were childish. Lapis would often comment on how stupid her shows were, how much time she wasted playing video games, how ridiculous she looked in her cosplay outfits and fandom tees. Sometimes Lapis would talk down to her, like a child. It was fucking dehumanizing.

She’s lost count of how many times Lapis had told her nobody else would be able to stand her.

Peridot’s gifts were never enough, either. A Valentine teddy bear was a “useless kitschy piece of clutter;” she should have gotten flowers. Books she loved were poorly-written and cliched. Her attempts at art, while enthusiastic, were never up to par. Nothing,  _ nothing _ , was ever good enough.

“ _ You’re voice is so nasal. It’s annoying. _ ” She wrinkled her nose and let out an irritated  _ pah! _ at that memory, cheeks flushed a bit and her expression decidedly miserable. She was forbidden from speaking during sex, which was humiliating in and of itself. And Lapis was always so  _ greedy-- _

She flushed and shook her head, eyes closed, trying to dispel  _ those _ thoughts. She didn’t need to be thinking about sex, about how Lapis wouldn’t go down on her because she “tasted gross” but practically  _ demanded _ it from her, how most of the time Lapis wouldn’t even reciprocate, leaving Peridot to fend for herself...

Peridot deserved better.

She nodded at that thought, letting out a little huff through her nose, looking determined as she cast a glance over her shoulder.

Hell, she could probably find better in this bar. There were people playing pool in the back. Maybe she’d get lucky. She’s single now, anyway. Might as well enjoy it.

Peridot knocked back the last of her beer and pushed off the stool. She didn’t  _ think _ she was drunk, but she did feel…  _ adventurous _ . She set off towards the back of the bar, where the distinctive sound of billiards knocking together was coming from.

Two women were playing on the table closest to her, and Peridot had to just stop and catch her breath, because the both of them were  _ gorgeous _ . The shorter one was plump and energetic, wild bleached hair held down by a baseball cap turned backwards, with lovely full lips and playful dark eyes.

The taller one was obviously related somehow, sharing the shorter’s facial structure and deep brown eyes and wild mane of hair, hers pulled back into a ponytail but bleached just as vivid. She was sturdy, with well-built arms and wide hips and a solid core that spoke of strength gained for strength’s sake. Her dark skin was lighter in places, giving her skin a play of dark and light across her face and bare arms that Peridot could hardly take her eyes off of. She was  _ beautiful _ . And good god, she had the best tits she’d ever seen.

Lapis was practically flat.

Peridot would give anything right now just to be able to sink her face between those amazing breasts and die happy.

She was fairly certain that starting the conversation with “please sit on my face” would not be the best idea, but for a few long seconds that’s all she could come up with. She was still far enough away from the bantering pair that she wasn’t awkwardly standing at the table looking for something to say, at least. She had the advantage, and she had time to think of something witty to say to entice the taller one into bed with her, she could be smooth and suave and--

And she slammed her hands down on the side of the pool table eagerly, breathing out her opening line with conviction.

“For the love of God please tell me you’re into women.”

Her cheeks burned as the pair looked blankly at her for a moment before bursting into laughter, the smaller one doubled up and howling, smacking the pool table like she’s tapping out of a wrestling match. Peridot was red up to her ears, but she gritted her teeth and set her jaw and waited for the laughter to die down.

The taller one settled her pool cue down next to her and tilted her head, grinning in a way that made Peridot tingle down to her core.

“Last time I checked, yes.” She inclined her head towards the smaller one. “My sister’s married, though.”

Peridot let out a slow breath, the red not leaving her face.

“My girlfriend kicked me out of the house. Now I’m single and technically homeless. Can I go home with you?”

The tall one blinked and then laughed again, a deep belly laugh that didn’t seem mocking, just amused.

“You need to work on your pick-up lines.”

“I-it wasn’t a pick-up line!” She paused. “Okay, I’m just- really new at this and you’re very pretty and I don’t know what else to say.”

The tall one seemed a bit surprised at that.

“Well- I- I mean, if you’re looking for a rebound fuck, I’m game.”

Peridot sort of jumped a bit, bright red.

“I-I’m not- it’s not a rebound! I’m- I just-  _ I’m very gay and you’re very hot and I don’t even know your name-- _ ”

Peridot was not good at this. At all. But bless her heart, she was trying her best.

“Jasper. It’s Jasper.”

“I’m- Peridot. H-hi.” She gave Jasper a sheepish little grin, then looked away, shifting on her feet and scratching the back of her neck idly. “I’m… new at this, but you’re one of the most gorgeous people I’ve ever seen and my brain isn’t working right.”

Jasper laughed at that, the deep breathy belly laugh again, and tapped the floor with her pool cue.

“Well. Thank you, Peridot. I don’t hear that often.”

“She  _ is _ cute,” chimed in the second woman. She was leaning on the edge of the pool table with a mischievous grin. “If I didn’t already have P, I’d hit it.”

Peridot flushed brightly again, looking down at her feet at that, surprised that anyone would call her  _ cute _ . Or consider her fuckable. This was a Hail Mary from the start, but it seemed to be going okay…

“You  _ are _ cute. I guess if Amethyst here was okay with cutting our game short…”

“Hey, go for it,  _ chica _ , I’ll take a rain check and call the wife.” Amethyst stood up and used her fingers to draw a cross in the air. “You have my blessing. Go forth and fuck.”

Jasper huffed a quick almost-laugh and gave a lopsided grin, heading to return her pool cue to the rack. Once she’d done that, she wrapped Amethyst in a half-hug that turned into a playful noogie.

“Goodnight, you little shit. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Ey, watch it, you old fart!” Amethyst laughed, pushing Jasper’s hand away with a grin. “Good luck getting it up, Grandma!”

Jasper gave Amethyst a playful cuff, knocking her hat off-kilter.

“I could still go longer than you any day. Go home to your wife.”

Amethyst made a face at Jasper before heading towards the bar, pulling her phone out. Peridot returned her attention to Jasper, who was standing with her arms crossed and her hip cocked a bit to the side, apparently assessing Peridot from head to foot.

It sent a little thrill through her, being under such scrutiny, but it was hell on her nerves. Before she could get too nervous, though, Jasper grinned and ruffled her hair.

“You really are cute. You can stay the night at my place. C’mon, I live right above the bar.” She headed towards the back wall, where Peridot knew there were bathrooms and a staircase. “This way, Peri.”

Peridot followed nervously, stomach in knots as she thought about the fact that she was  _ actually going to do this _ , go home with a woman she’d just met, sleep with a woman she didn’t know, on the same day her girlfriend broke up with her and kicked her out of the house.

So this was probably a rebound fuck. She wasn’t sure. She didn’t really care. She just wanted to feel Jasper’s body against her, bury her face in unmentionable places, feel her writhe and moan.

Hell, she didn’t care if she got off. She was used it it at this point. Maybe she just wanted the  _ connection _ . She certainly didn’t want to be alone.

Jasper went up the stairs first, and Peridot thanked every deity she could think of, because Jasper’s ass looked  _ heavenly _ in those jeans. She stood dumbly at the foot of the stairs for a few seconds just to watch. It was only when Jasper turned a bit to look down at her that Peridot seemed to break out of her daze and climb the stairs as well, face burning.

“If you change your mind, just let me know. I still have a couch.” Jasper’s voice was playful, almost, and Peridot’s nerves eased some at the woman’s reassurance.

“I- uh- th-thank you.”

Jasper opened the door to a smallish apartment and held it for Peridot, a little lopsided grin on her face as she watched her walk in.

Once she was standing in Jasper’s living room, Peridot felt small and nervous again, shifting from one foot to the other and worrying the hem of her shirt between her hands.

“I’ve never- done this-”

Jasper laughed a little. It didn’t seem mocking.

“I figured. Truth be told, neither have I. I like to get to know a person, usually, but I like your energy. It’s cute. You’re cute.”

Peridot flushed to her ears again and looked away.

“Th-thanks. You’re- r-really hot, I just- don’t know- how to start this-?” She felt awkward and clunky and horribly unattractive under Jasper’s gaze. “T-to be honest I-I think I could die happy if you’d just- sit on my face- s-so--”

Jasper laughed again, and this time Peridot could see the taller woman’s face darkening.

“Let’s… start with something a little less intense, mmn?”

Jasper stepped closer to her and Peridot was suddenly entranced, the earthy scent of Jasper and the proximity of her body sending a thrill and a rush of heat through her body. Jasper hooked a finger under Peridot’s chin and tilted her head up, pressing warm, full lips against Peridot’s, the smaller woman melting a bit at the contact.

They parted after a moment, panting lightly despite the chaste kiss.

“How was that for a start?” Jasper asked, giving Peridot that same lopsided grin, gruff voice already a bit husky. Peridot was practically starry-eyed as she looked at Jasper, and after a few moments of staring dumbly, she was overcome with the need for  _ more _ , standing on her tiptoes and curling a hand behind Jasper’s head to drag the taller woman into another kiss.

This one was hungrier, more heat between them as Peridot sucked on Jasper’s lower lip, running her tongue across it eagerly and slipping it between them once Jasper’s lips parted enough to allow her access. They were lip to lip and tongue to tongue, panting and gasping and working against each other with a heat Peridot couldn’t remember ever feeling with Lapis.

And she had only just  _ met _ Jasper.

She could feel Jasper’s hand against her breast, curving around her ribcage some, and she gasped at the contact, the kiss only broken for a moment. She felt fingers tracing her braline, then large, warm hands sliding down to her hips, working almost hesitantly underneath and making her shudder and gasp, arch against Jasper’s broad chest.

She could hear Jasper grunt softly, then the larger woman tugged her shirt up some more, almost clumsily. Jasper broke the kiss, leaving her dazed and panting, and she wasn’t entirely certain where her tee ended up after that.

Jasper’s lips were back against hers again before she had a chance to register it, big hands fumbling at the clasp of her bra while Jasper sucked at her lower lip. It took Jasper two tries to unhook her, but Peridot broke the kiss after that to slip her bra off and drop it aside, taking a moment to catch her breath.

“Bedroom?” she gasped, all red-faced and panting.

“This way-” Jasper growled, her voice thick and husky, sending a flash of heat rolling straight through Peridot. She took Peridot’s hand and tugged her down the short hallway.

Once they reached the bedroom, Peridot slipped her hand from Jasper’s and gave the taller woman a light little shove towards the bed. Jasper stumbled a bit and turned towards Peridot, a look of flushed confusion on her face, only to have the smaller woman put her hands on her shoulders and push down, trying to get Jasper to sit on the bed and bring her down to a much more accessible level for the much-shorter Peridot. Jasper complied as soon as she understood.

A surge of confidence had Peridot sliding onto Jasper’s lap, straddling her hips, grinding down and panting, for a moment unconcerned with her current state of undress, her bare nipples pert in the cooler air. She went to pull Jasper into another kiss, but Jasper had a different idea, closing warm lips over one of Peridot’s nipples and circling it with her tongue, eliciting a squeaky gasp from Peridot.

Peridot covered her mouth after the gasp out of habit, not wanting to make any more sounds in case Jasper decided she was too distracting or annoying or too much of a buzzkill to continue.

Her other hand gripped the fabric on Jasper’s shoulder shakily, her body quivering as she tried to hold still while Jasper worked her lips and tongue against sensitive flesh. She bit back a soft moan as Jasper sucked gently and let out a little whimper despite herself when Jasper’s attention shifted to her other, leaving the first wet and cool and still sensitive.

The whimper seemed to draw Jasper’s attention and she looked up, expression a little worried.

“No?”

Peridot didn’t speak, just put a hand behind Jasper’s head and pulled her back towards her chest, making it clear that she  _ didn’t _ want this to stop. The warmth closed over her again and she sighed against her hand.

The heat flickering through her was getting harder and harder to ignore, so the next time Jasper parted from her breast Peridot pulled her into another hungry kiss. Big hands fell to her hips, and at the push downward she was obeying instantly, grinding down against Jasper’s hips, the kiss turning sloppy and broken by gasps as she allows Jasper to guide her motions.

Both hands gripped the fabric of Jasper’s shirt, tugging with each little movement, and Peridot dully remembered that the next logical step in this distraction was the further removal of clothing. She groped down near where Jasper’s hemline should be and grunted into the kiss when she realized that Jasper was  _ sitting on her shirttail _ \--

It only took a tug at the fabric for Jasper to break the kiss and look down, realization dawning across her flushed face in a moment.

“Up,” Jasper panted as she patted Peridot’s sides, her voice low. Peridot slid off Jasper’s lap and stepped aside, giving the taller woman room. Jasper was out of her shirt in an instant, with her sports bra pulled over her head shortly thereafter, and Peridot thought she had died and gone to Heaven. There was a stripe of lighter skin across Jasper’s chest that accentuated the shape of her breasts and drew Peridot’s attention immediately. They looked even better completely bare.

She stared dumbly at Jasper’s tits and the way they moved for long enough that Jasper was able to kick off her pants as well, leaving a pair of boxer briefs that Peridot immediately tugged on the waistband of, wordlessly demanding their removal as well.

Her next order of business was to grab one of those glorious tits in one hand and close her mouth over the nipple of the other, sucking eagerly and working her tongue against the pert nub, rolling the other between her fingers. There was almost too much for Peridot to manage, far more than she had any experience with. But damn was she ever  _ trying _ .

Jasper’s breathy moan sounded  _ so good _ . Being able to elicit this kind of reaction sent a surge of heat through her, eager to hear  _ more _ , wanting to know that it was  _ her _ drawing those reactions,  _ she _ was the one making Jasper feel so damn good--

She pulled away almost reluctantly and grinned up at Jasper, who was flushed deeply at this point, before inclining her head towards the bed. She climbed on top of it as carefully as she could and stretched out on her back, her own pants still on but she didn’t really care in the slightest. A crook of her finger had her beckoning Jasper towards her; she pointed at her face with an eager grin to try to make her intentions clearer.

Jasper seemed a little confused.

“Not feeling talkative all of a sudden?”

Peridot turned redder, this time from embarrassment, and shook her head.

“You can speak, you know,” Jasper said warily, obviously not sure what exactly was going on. Peridot weighed the options and did her best to speak without making it as nasal as her normal speech.

“M’voice- isn’t- sexy-”

Jasper actually laughed a bit at that.

“You sound fine.”

Peridot looked away, but at that affirmation she seemed to have another surge of courage.

“...then. S-sit on my face. Crush me between your thighs. I-I’ll die happy.”

It seemed to please Jasper well enough, the taller woman grinning at what Peridot said, and she crawled onto the bed almost predatory, one arm on either side of Peridot as she prowled up towards the headboard. She paused when she got up there.

“You sure about this?”

“ _ Please. _ ”

Peridot’s breathy request seemed to be enough for Jasper, and the larger woman grabbed the headboard, positioning herself carefully. Peridot eagerly watched the tangle of dark hair grow closer until Jasper’s body was all of her field of vision. The heady scent of  _ Jasper _ flooded her senses and she reached up to hold onto Jasper’s hips, use them to guide the taller woman to the right position before she was working her tongue between Jasper’s folds. She flicked her tongue against Jasper’s clit with light little motion, lavishing attention on Jasper’s lips and working her tongue between them, reveling in the way she was already making Jasper gasp and moan quietly.

She used her grip on Jasper’s hips to change her angle a bit, moving to plunge her tongue inside Jasper and work along her inner walls with firm, measured licks. She could feel each ridge and fold that her tongue worked over, enjoying the texture and taste and the reactions she was drawing from the larger woman. Jasper was taking deep, ragged breaths, letting them out as soft half-moans, and she could feel Jasper trembling under her touch, her body seeming to want to move into the motions but Jasper’s will and concentration kept her under control.

Peridot eagerly ran her tongue against Jasper’s inner walls, lips, clit, using her grip to move Jasper as she pleased, lavishing attention on the larger woman’s pussy with obvious enjoyment. Jasper was panting heavily before Peridot even started getting tired, and she redoubled her efforts for a few moments before she felt Jasper tense up under her touch. The breathy moan that rolled from Jasper’s chest as she came resonated through Peridot’s body, settling in her core and sitting there burning.

She released Jasper’s hips and settled back into the bed with a sigh, flushed and looking quite pleased with herself as she brings an arm around to wipe the last traces of Jasper from her face. Above her, the larger woman was still braced against the headboard and panting, grinning a flushed, open-mouthed grin.

Peridot didn’t expect Jasper to move back so quickly, but before she knew it she was pulled into another heated kiss. She was certain Jasper could taste  _ herself _ like this, and that thought sent a shock of heat through her, left her gasping and panting into the kiss.

The warm pressure of Jasper’s hand fell to her breast, kneading gently, thumb nudging against her nipple and eliciting little gasps. Jasper didn’t stop there for more than a few moments, though, until her hand was slipping lower, down Peridot’s belly, playing briefly with the top of her jeans. Peridot shuddered at the contact, distracted from the kiss by anticipation and  _ hope _ that Jasper would do something about the heat in her core, and when Jasper’s fingers crept under her panties she let out a gasp and broke the kiss, looking up at the woman above her almost in shock.

“No-?” Jasper grunted, panting and flushed but looking almost worried.

“ _ Keep going- _ ” Peridot pleaded, raising her arms to wrap them around Jasper’s neck, draw her into another kiss.

Jasper’s fingers worked under her panties, and at the first hesitant nudge against her clit she let out a little strangled sound, gasping, acting like she hadn’t been touched in years. It hadn’t been  _ that _ long, but it was long enough that the feeling of Jasper’s fingers working at the sensitive nub had her moaning breathily into the kiss almost immediately. She’d almost forgotten how much  _ better _ it felt at someone else’s hands.

She dug her heels into the bed some and started moving her hips with Jasper’s motions, using her grip around her neck as leverage, breaking the kiss to pant in time with her hip twitches.

When Jasper slipped two fingers inside her, she  _ squeaked _ , then let out a breathy moan, having to break the kiss when Jasper started with slow, easy movements inside her. Her panting grew slower and deeper until she was just breathing heavily to match Jasper’s attentions, her hip motions slow and undulating in time with each lazy thrust.

Her arms fell to either side of her, fingers gripping the sheets beneath her as she arched and let out a breathy, whiny little moan. The buildup she felt within her was a slow climb, each stroke along her inner walls pushing her just a bit higher, sending little trembles of heat through her that resonated to her fingers and toes and returned to her core to feed the growing pool of pleasure.

She cast a glance up at Jasper’s face, and the intensity of the woman’s concentration had another flush of pleasure washing through her, just the set of the larger woman’s jaw and the way the low light cast her profile in shadows--

Peridot leaned her head back and arched upwards with a squeaky moan, feeling herself teetering just on the edge. She could feel Jasper quirk her fingers a bit inside her and a rush of pleasure suffused her body, rolling through every inch of her and making her pant in great huffing breaths, hands gripping the sheets like her life depended on it. Her climax didn’t leave her quickly; it lingered through her body for several long, long moments, pulses of pleasure making her tense around Jasper’s still-moving fingers, and her panting grew ragged and almost whiny with just how  _ long _ Jasper was keeping her going like this--

Jasper’s thrusts slowed once Peridot’s gasps were coming slower, but they didn’t stop entirely until Peridot opened her eyes again, face flushed bright and forehead beaded with sweat.

“ _ H-holy shit _ ,” Peridot breathed, and above her Jasper’s face broke into a lopsided grin. When she spoke, her voice was a low, husky growl.

“Gonna need those pants off now.”

Peridot blinked dully for a few moments, needing to process the words through the last dregs of pleasure pulsing through her, and then made a little  _ eep- _ sound, wide-eyed and almost a bit confused. Jasper’s face fell.

“You a one and done? I was enjoyin’ this.”

“N-no I just-” Peridot’s tongue was thick and her voice a bit croaky, the words coming slow. “Haven’t- m-my ex never really- liked to-”

“She’s missin’ out. Y’sound cute as hell. Now lift y’r hips so I can get these off.”

Peridot complied as Jasper moved down and worked her pants off, leaving her bare and flushed and vulnerable on the bed. Peridot reached to cover up and Jasper huffed a little bark of laughter.

“Second thoughts?”

“N-no- I just- I dunno.”

“I can stop.”

“P-please don’t.”

Jasper gave her that lopsided grin again and Peridot returned it, all flushed still, moving her hands to allow Jasper to spread her legs a bit more. Once Jasper had access, Peridot felt Jasper’s fingers spreading her open and quivered a little in anticipation, still sensitive from her previous climax.

At the first touch of Jasper’s tongue on her clit, Peridot let out a squeaky little moan, and once Jasper started sucking gently and flicking her tongue against it, she had to concentrate to keep from bucking her hips, her body hypersensitive and drinking up the contact. She moved to grab Jasper’s hair but was stymied by the woman’s ponytail, unable to get a grip on her mane. She grabbed at the sheets instead, needing something to hold onto as Jasper’s ministrations stirred up heat and pleasure that hadn’t quite settled yet.

Her body felt like it was just barely holding together, the attention to hypersensitive flesh almost a dizzying blur of sensation.

Jasper’s fingers slipping back inside her had her whining out a moan, trying her best not to move as Jasper’s tongue worked against her clit while thick fingers moved within her, her whole body almost overcome with just how  _ good _ it felt, the intensity of so much sensation running through her making her chest squeeze a bit, unsure of how to  _ deal _ with this all--

It was almost too much as Jasper worked her fingers inside Peridot all slow and patient, still lavishing attention on her clit with her hot, wet tongue. She could feel herself tensing around Jasper’s fingers in tiny little flutters, little warnings as she tried her best not to thrash about under the deluge of sensation.

Climax swept over her with a crackling white-out sensation, vision flashing white and going fuzzy at the flood of pleasure rushing through her. A cacophonous rush of sound drowned out anything else she might have heard.

It was almost too much, too intense. The roar in her ears and the way her body was strained and almost painful was overwhelming, her chest tight and thrumming with unspent energy.

The feeling in her chest overflowed, tears dripping down the sides of her face and a sob wracking her chest. At the sound of it, Jasper raises her head, looking confused. Peridot pushed herself to the headboard, curling up naked and vulnerable. She wiped fruitlessly at her eyes, still sobbing.

“S-sorry- I- I- I don’t--”

Jasper’s expression was blank and unreadable as she looked at the pathetic ball of sobbing Peridot.

“I… did not sign up for this. Are you okay?”

Peridot looked up and sniffed, nodded.

“S-sorry-” she sniffled and hiccupped. “I-it was just- a-a lot--” Another sob shook her body, ugly tears still rolling down her cheeks. “I- I haven’t- i-in a while- a-and she n-never- w-wanted to--”

Jasper seemed to relax a bit, shaking her head as she sat up and then resting on the end of the bed, turned halfway towards Peridot with one leg up on the bed.

“Nothing I did?”

“N-no- y-you were a-amazing--”

“You were pretty great yourself.”

Peridot sniffled again and wiped her eyes, sobs finally winding down.

“Th-thanks.”

“Better?”

Peridot nodded, uncurling and settling into a more relaxed position, legs crossed. She rested her hands in front of her and sighed, hiccupped softly. Her face was red, freckled shoulders flushed as well.

“S-sorry again,” she murmured.

“Nothing to apologize for. I’ve never made someone come so hard they cried before.” Her voice held a bit of good-natured laughter in it. Peridot blushed and looked away, a little smile on her face.

“Can’t r’member the last time I got off like that.”

“Your ex must be shit in bed.”

Peridot’s face fell and she kept looking away, her expression growing troubled.

“...she’s. Greedy.” She took a breath and shook her head. “A-and doesn’t return the favor half the time. So.” She shrugged. “Guess she is.”

That was something Peridot hadn’t really thought about before. The realization was… oddly frustrating. She felt herself growing even a bit angry at that, angry at all the work she’d put forth to make Lapis happy, only to get the bare minimum back, if that much.

“You’re too cute for that. You deserve better.”

Peridot broke out of her own thoughts with a little start, blushing as she glanced back over at Jasper for a moment.

“Thanks. I don’t… hear that much.”

“I’ll say it again if you want. You’re cute.” Jasper grinned at her, looking a little rumpled with some of her hair coming loose from her ponytail. “You make cute sounds. You have cute tits and a cute belly.”

Peridot grew redder and redder at the compliments, unable to make eye contact with Jasper but slowly gaining courage until she took a deep breath and started to speak again.

“Y-yeah, I-I’m cute! I deserve better!” She set her jaw and nodded, huffing out a breath through her nose. “My ass is to die for! My boobs are the perfect size to hold! I deserve better! I’m too smart to waste time on someone who doesn’t appreciate me!”

At this point, Jasper was leaning back onto the bed a bit, resting her weight on one arm and laughing breathily as Peridot continued building herself up.

“I just fucked the hottest woman I’ve ever met! I can have any lesbian I want! I’m better than Lapis fucking Lazuli and I deserve someone just as great!”

Jasper’s laughter grew louder, until she shifted and clapped for a second or two.

“Now you’ve got it! How are you feeling?”

“ _ Fucking amazing! _ ”

“Ready for another round?”

“Hell yeah!” Peridot was all flushed and determined, expression eager. “Bring it on!”

Jasper grinned and pushed herself the rest of the way onto the bed.

“Turn around and show me that ‘to-die-for’ ass you have, then.”

Peridot flushed again but complied, turning around on her hands and knees before looking over her shoulder at Jasper, almost a little bit wary.

Jasper grinned and tilted her head to one side, assessing the view with a hand on her chin. She was quiet for a little while before she spoke again.

“You are correct. This is a very nice butt.”

Peridot squeaked softly when Jasper moved forward and grabbed her ass, big warm hands covering both cheeks and beginning to massage a bit, easy circular movements that have her melting down into the pillows and making soft little  _ mmn _ sounds.

The sounds turned decidedly more sexual when she could feel Jasper rubbing at her slit with her thumbs as she kneaded. It was little more than teasing, but even that much had her pushing back into Jasper’s touch, making little squeaky noises without realizing it. Her body was  _ still _ sensitive from before, and her eagerness only seemed to accentuate it as she pressed her hands to the pillows and rocked back into the touch.

The massaging grew slower and slower as Jasper’s fingers began to slip between Peridot’s lips more often, the touches becoming less teasing and more  _ fulfilling _ until she could feel Jasper slipping two thick fingers inside her again. She tensed up and let out a squeaky little moan at the flutter of heat it sent through her.

She could feel Jasper’s fingers as they moved against her inner walls, spreading some every so often and drawing little whiny moans from her, face pressed halfway into the pillow and hands gripping it tightly. She pressed back into the motions, eager and almost a bit demanding in the way her body was asking for more so obviously and insistently.

Peridot gasped out “ _ Jasper! _ ” as a third finger pressed inside her, the sound dissolving into a moan and then ragged panting, her body suffused with an almost vibrating heat. Jasper’s thrusts started slow, but as her motions grew easier and easier with just how  _ wet _ Peridot was, the thrusts grew faster, harder, drawing squeaks and gasps and breathy little moans from Peridot as she pushed back into them. She could hear Jasper making little grunting sounds, panting as well. Peridot grabbed tightly at the pillow and moaned into it, the sound muffled but still audible.

“Louder-” Jasper grunted, her voice almost strained. Peridot turned her head a bit more, panting raggedly but more audibly now and letting out a reedy little moan.

“ _ Jasperrrr _ ,” she whined, panting heavily. She rocked her hips back into Jasper’s thrusts and made little whiny grunting sounds, body needing to  _ move _ with the trembles of pleasure coursing through her.

Jasper's thrusts grew- a bit harder, having to slow down some to manage the motions. Peridot gasped softly at the first harder thrust, and her needy hip movements adjusted to meet the new rhythm. Her gasps were almost hiccupy as she felt herself growing closer and closer to climax.

She could feel her muscles straining with the effort, trying to keep the pleasure contained, until it bubbled out, bit by bit at first until it became a deluge, washing through her and drawing a loud, ragged moan from her chest, her body quivering with pleasure and her inner walls fluttering around Jasper’s fingers.

Jasper’s thrusts eased up after a moment, carrying her down from her high slowly. Her body tensed in little aftershocks, eliciting soft little nasal whines from her.

When Jasper’s finger finally withdrew, Peridot sank to the bed, settling onto her side with a soft, pleased sigh. Jasper crawled up next to her and rested her head on her hand, facing Peridot with a proud grin on her face.

“No tears this time?”

Peridot shook her head, not wanting to form words just yet, and reached for Jasper’s hand, making a little grabby motion. Jasper seemed confused for a moment before she moved her hand within range and Peridot pulled it up to her mouth.

She ran a lick up Jasper’s middle finger and made a soft little pleased sound, able to taste herself on her skin. She could hear Jasper taking a shaky breath in at the contact and it sent a little flush of pleased heat through her. She ran her tongue up the inside of Jasper’s fingers one by one, dipping in between them and diligently cleaning every trace of herself from them, with Jasper in front of her making soft little gaspy sounds and shifting her hips with the attention.

When she closed her lips over one of Jasper’s fingers and sucked gently, worked her tongue against it, the other woman let out a breathy moan. She looked up at Jasper’s face and she was flushed and watching Peridot’s movements intently. The look on Jasper’s face alone sent a thrill through her, and for a moment she tried to catch the other woman’s gaze before returning her focus to just lavishing attention on Jasper’s fingers one by one.

After a little while, she moved from sucking on Jasper’s fingers to running her tongue between them, making quiet little pleased sounds but staying as soft as she can in order to hear  _ Jasper’s _ soft sounds. The larger woman was making little grunts and half-moans at the attention, breathing heavily and still shifting her hips just a bit.

Peridot finally released her hand and scooted down a bit more, her face level with Jasper’s bare breasts. A little smile crept across her face as she reached to give the lovely tit in front of her a little squeeze before closing her lips over the nipple. Jasper gasped and twitched a bit, but not enough to break the seal of Peridot’s lips as she sucked and worked her tongue against the pert nub.

Her hand roamed lower, fingers disappearing into the tangle of dark hair between Jasper’s legs, slipping between her lips and pressing a bit shakily against her clit. Peridot rubbed at Jasper’s clit with little motions, feeling it moving slightly and catching it between two fingers to work at it. Jasper let out a little breathy sound before a moan rolled from her chest, the sound reaching into Peridot’s bones with just how  _ good _ it sounded coming from her own actions.

Jasper rested her hand on Peridot’s upper arm, holding it loosely, and Peridot paused, looking up at the other woman and releasing Jasper’s breast to speak.

“No?”

“ _ Don’t stop _ ,” Jasper whispered, her voice hoarse. Peridot flushed and redoubled her efforts, working her fingers against and around Jasper’s clit almost solely to hear her sounds again. She closed her lips back over Jasper’s nipple and went back to sucking and working her tongue against it. Her hand motions grew faster, more eager, almost a bit shakier in her fervor. She could feel Jasper’s grip on her arm growing a bit tighter, the larger woman’s breathing ragged and interspersed with little grunted moans. When she glanced up at Jasper, her eyes were closed and her face flushed deeply, and the sight sent another little thrill through her, the fact that she could cause this kind of reaction with her actions. Lapis was… not this expressive. Nowhere near.

She liked this kind of reaction  _ so _ much better. It made her feel  _ capable _ , like she was actually doing a  _ good job _ .

Jasper let out another moan as Peridot kept working at her clit, until Peridot felt the hand gripping her arm tighten, Jasper almost arching a bit and letting out a breathy moan, panting heavily once it was over.

Jasper’s eyes slipped back open and her grip relaxed as she started coming down, but Peridot didn’t stop there. She moved her fingers lower, slipping two of them inside Jasper effortlessly with just how  _ dripping wet _ the other woman was, working now-slick fingers against Jasper’s inner walls with a purpose. Her fingers pressed inside, the palm of her hand still moving just the slightest against Jasper’s clit with her motions. The larger woman was still breathing heavily, letting out little grunting sounds like she’s trying not to moan. Peridot’s fingers quested further in slow little almost-thrusts, until she was able to curl them and rub them more firmly, rocking her wrist a bit with the motions.

Peridot felt Jasper’s moan rattle through her body, deep and breathy. She was still sucking lightly on Jasper’s nipple, but most of her attention was on her fingers moving inside the larger woman, pressed against her inner walls and stroking with a purpose. Jasper’s breaths grew heavier, her half-moans growing longer and louder, her chest heaving, noticeably so with the way Peridot was so close.

Jasper tensed up around Peridot’s fingers and tightened her grip, letting out a loud, ragged moan, face a mask of bliss. A splash of liquid against her hand had Peridot releasing Jasper’s breast to glance down, surprised, her motions stopping despite the way Jasper was still tensing around her.

She shook her head and returned her attention to pressing her fingers against Jasper’s inner walls and rubbing, slower now but keeping going for as long as she could feel Jasper tensing around her, another small splash of fluid covering her hand after she kept the rubbing up a bit longer.

Jasper’s grip loosened and the larger woman seemed to deflate a bit, hand twitching some and little almost growly-sounding half-moans rolling from her chest. Peridot finally withdrew her fingers, but kept her hand resting against Jasper for a little longer, still making little rubbing motions like she didn’t want to  _ stop _ quite yet.

“ _ Sorry _ ,” was the first thing Jasper said once she found words again, and Peridot was surprised at that.

“For what?”

Peridot looked at Jasper with an almost sheepish grin on her face. Jasper was flushed and looking embarrassed, not really able to make eye contact. Peridot made a little disappointed sound when Jasper rolled away, pushing herself up into a sitting position to watch the other woman reach down beside the bed and pick up a half-folded towel. Peridot was pleased to find that Jasper’s ass was even more amazing bare than it was in her jeans. Jasper sat up and offered the towel to her.

“S-sorry, I’m- messy, sometimes.”

“And prepared,” Peridot said with a little snorty laugh, taking the towel and cleaning her hand. She held it out to Jasper and inclined her head towards the other woman’s crotch. “May I?”

Jasper looked confused for a moment, but then nodded and shifted a bit so that her legs were spread a bit more, giving Peridot access. She closed the space between them and started drying the fluid off Jasper’s thighs and pussy with gentle motions.

“Truth be told, I’ve never made someone squirt before. It’s kinda hot.”

Jasper made a breathy, pleased sound at Peridot’s attentions, but didn’t speak for a few moments.

“Yeah, I… do that sometimes. If it’s intense.”

“No complaints then?”

“None,” Jasper said with a laugh as Peridot finished with the towel and dropped it near the foot of the bed, within range in case it was needed again.

Peridot was quiet for a while, looking nervous and a bit torn until she built up the courage to speak.

“You, uh. You sound amazing. My ex never sounded like that.”

Jasper pushed herself into a sitting position, perked up a bit. She seemed rather proud of herself.

“She a quiet one, then?”

Peridot nodded.

“Hard to read. Never screamed my name or anything. Rarely made sounds.” Peridot sighed and shook her head, a little grin showing on her face. “This is an experience.”

Jasper reached up and ruffled Peridot’s already-considerably-messy hair, eliciting a playful “H-hey!” from her.

“You’re the best lay I’ve had in a long time, so it’s been an experience for me, too.”

Peridot straightened up and flushed bright, glancing away but with a small smile on her face.

“Must not have slept with many people, then,” she murmured.

“Not really, no,” Jasper shrugged. “Doesn’t make you any less good.” A little flutter of heat went through Peridot at the compliment and she squeezed her eyes shut, breaking into a grin.

“I guess I’ve gotten plenty of practice.”

Jasper was grinning at Peridot as she leaned back on the bed, still on her side but with her head propped up by her hand.

“Healthy sex life with the ex?”

“Existing sex life with the ex,” Peridot sighed. “Dunno how healthy it was.” She raised her arms over her head and stretched some with a groan, resting them back in her lap once she was done. “She was all take and no give. Would only reciprocate using toys, too. Told me she didn’t want to get her hands dirty. And that I taste bad.”

Jasper frowned.

“First of all, you taste fine. Second, she sounds like a pretty terrible fuck.”

“She is. I pity her next girlfriend. For many reasons.” Peridot sighed, looking rather… upset. “But enough about her. I don’t know a damn thing about you.”

Jasper let out a bark of laughter at that.

“Jasper. Used to be in the Army. Don’t speak to anyone in my family save my sister. Massive lesbian. I work as a bouncer for the gay bar downtown and apparently take home strangers to ravish in my free time.”

Peridot snorted and leaned back, settling her arms behind her and resting her weight on them.

“Consider me happily ravished.”

Jasper’s gaze seemed to roam over her naked body and she flushed, looking away but making no move to cover herself.

“Your turn,” she said with a grin. Peridot seemed surprised and even jumped a bit, blinking several times as she tried to think of something to say.

“Uh- Peridot. I work IT at the Diamant building for people who wouldn’t know their ass from a hole in the ground. And technically homeless at present.”

“Right, the ex kicked you out. How’d that happen?”

Peridot looked away with a disgusted look on her face, lips pulling into a frown.

“We had an argument over something stupid and she slapped me and screamed to leave and never come back. So I left. I’ll go back to get my shit, but I’m done with her treating me like garbage.” Peridot sighed. “Though... knowing her, she probably tossed it all as soon as I left.”

“She got issues?”

“Yeah,” she said with a sigh. “She’s had a shitty life ‘n I guess she took it out on me. Or something. I really don’t know. I love her, but she keeps fucking me up more’n more. So I’m done. For real this time.”

“I get it. My first girlfriend was pretty fucked up too. Good on you for getting out.”

“You wanna talk about it?” Peridot asked, eager to change the subject. Jasper’s expression fell, the taller woman looking pensive.

“Not really. There’s not a lot to talk about. She’s gone now, so it doesn’t matter.”

“Wait, gone? Like, dead?”

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” Jasper growled. The tone of her voice made Peridot shiver a bit, not wanting to anger the woman currently giving her a place to stay the night but definitely feeling  _ some _ kind of negative emotion in those words.

“S-sorry, I- shoulda-” Peridot’s voice grew small and almost frightened-sounding, worried that she’d overstepped her bounds. Worried that Jasper would kick her out too, as punishment for going too far.

But Jasper just pushed herself into a sitting position with a sigh, crossing her legs in front of her and resting her elbows in her lap. Peridot found herself mirroring the other woman’s position with a little sigh of her own, feeling awkward.

“It’s okay. Don’t worry about it.” Jasper sounded tired, resigned.

“Are you sure?” Peridot asked, voice small.

“Yeah. Don’t worry, I’m not kicking you out.”

Peridot started a bit at that, turning red.

“H-how did you-”

“It’s all over your face.” Jasper snorted a bit and gave Peridot a rather tired-looking half-grin. “And like I said. I’ve had my share of fucked up relationships. It’s not hard to know how you’re feeling when I’ve felt similar in the past.” She leaned forward and ruffled Peridot’s hair; Peridot made an indignant squeaking sound and covered her head, looking all embarrassed for a moment or two before starting to giggle and snort at the attention.

“C’mon, stop, knock it off.”

“What, like I’m gonna mess up your hair?” Jasper taunted. She did, however, stop and return her hand to her lap. “I have bad news. Your hair looked a mess before I got to it.”

“You should look in a mirror yourself! You’ve got hair everywhere!” Peridot giggled. Most of Jasper’s hair was some measure of loose from her ponytail. Jasper reached up to pat her head, like she was just realizing how much had come loose.

“Oh. Well. Don’t need this, then.”

Jasper tugged her ponytail free and put the hairtie on her wrist. While she shook out her hair and started running her fingers through the wild mane, Peridot just… stared. With her hair down like this, Jasper looked even better, wild and intense and powerful. God. Peridot was  _ so gay _ .

“You’re staring,” Jasper said after a moment or two, a lopsided grin on her face. Peridot made a little  _ eep _ sound and looked away immediately, red-faced. “Like what you see?”

Peridot just nodded for a moment, unable to make eye contact. Jasper laughed and ran her fingers through her hair again.

“You’re just… gorgeous.”

“Thanks,” Jasper said, looking proud. “You’re not too bad yourself. Hot, cute, and the sounds you make are  _ amazing _ .”

Peridot was just silent for a few moments, looking at Jasper almost in awe, all flushed. The compliments sent the same heat through her as before, but hearing them again… she didn’t know how to react, still on some level feeling like Jasper was just  _ saying _ it without really  _ meaning _ it.

“I haven’t really- I didn’t think-”

“You don’t get complimented much, do you?” Jasper looked concerned. Peridot shook her head, feeling very small. “Well. I’m telling the truth. Your body is hot as hell, and from what talking we’ve done… I like your personality, too. You’re cute. And eager. And energetic.”

“Yeah. I’m cute as fuck,” Peridot said with a little determined smile.

“I’d hit it.”

“You already did. Twice.”

“Hey, third time’s the charm, right?” Jasper said with an eager grin, making her intentions quite clear. Peridot flushed again, and Jasper laughed. “Oh come on, you’ve been knuckles-deep in me and nearly drowned in my pussy once already. It shouldn’t be that embarrassing.”

Peridot just got redder and redder, looking at the bed between them.

“It still just feels surreal! I never thought I’d end up fucking someone as hot as  _ you _ before-” Peridot said.

“Well, like you said. You did. Twice.”

“I-I mean, I’m up for three if you are-” Peridot said, a little grin tugging at her face.

Jasper moved some to lean backwards against the headboard and beckoned Peridot closer.

“C’mon, then. Round three.”

“Round three,” Peridot murmured as she slid into Jasper’s lap, straddling the larger woman’s hips and looping her arms loosely around her neck, looking into Jasper’s eyes, the color of rich earth and deep enough to get lost in. She paused with her lips hovering just barely away from Jasper’s, and Jasper finished the kiss, making a soft pleased sound into it.

This kiss started almost gently, the two of them moving slowly and just relishing the contact for a few long seconds. Peridot pulled away from Jasper before too long, licking her lips and just looking over Jasper’s face, lingering on her full lips before a grin broke across Peridot’s face and Jasper mirrored it. Their next kiss was faster, eager, little soft gasps when their lips parted, Peridot’s fingers buried in Jasper’s hair and Jasper’s hands on Peridot’s hips. Peridot nipped at Jasper’s lower lip and the other woman made a pleased growling sound into the kiss, then pulled back, voice husky.

“Biting?”

“Bruise me,” Peridot murmured, voice low and breathy but  _ eager _ . Lapis didn’t give a fuck about that sort of thing. Peridot wanted to be marked up, claimed, and that Jasper wanted to bite was a  _ damn good start _ .

Jasper grinned and leaned in to nip at Peridot’s lower lip, taking it between her teeth and sucking hard, eliciting a breathy moan. From there, Jasper nipped at the curve of her jaw, then trailed little nips and kisses down the side of Peridot’s neck until she sank her teeth into the curve of her neck, Peridot letting out a high-pitched moan and arching against Jasper’s chest at the sudden shock of pleasure the pain sent through her. She could feel Jasper sucking and working her tongue against her heated skin, and she was just gasping at the sensation, the way she could feel the smallest movements against the skin trapped between Jasper’s teeth. When Jasper released her hold, she swept her tongue across the red marks, and Peridot just  _ shivered _ , letting out a soft breath.

_ God _ that felt good.

“You like being marked up?” Jasper asked breathlessly. Peridot just panted for a moment or two, nodding. “Tell me if you need to stop,” she added in a soft rumble. Peridot nodded again.

Jasper dragged her nails up the backs of Peridot’s thighs and elicited a loud, breathy moan. Peridot arched against Jasper’s chest, tugging on her hair and making her moan as well, a delicious rough sound. Jasper’s teeth closed back over the curve of Peridot’s neck and her fingernails dug into her hips. Peridot stayed still, quivering and breathless, until Jasper shifted some and tugged her down to grind on her thigh, tugging her skin from between her teeth. Peridot let out a shaky breath and complied, following Jasper’s rough touches until she was grinding and rocking on the lighter portion of her thigh, already leaving a patch of wet on her skin. Jasper seemed unperturbed, just continuing to bite and suck at Peridot’s neck and shoulder, fingernails still solidly in Peridot’s hips and driving her motions.

Peridot trembled, panted, letting out little whiny moans with each motion, not nearly enough to get her off like this but it just felt so damn  _ good _ to have Jasper’s teeth and nails buried in her skin. She gripped Jasper’s hair tightly, tugging with her grinding motions and eliciting the occasional soft moan from Jasper, the sounds sending little shivers of pleasure through her.

Her neck and shoulder were covered with dark marks by the time Jasper pulled away, panting, and her grip on Peridot’s hips was used to move her just a bit, allowing Jasper to bring one hand between them and nudge at Peridot’s clit with her fingers. A surprised gaspy sound hiccuped from Peridot at that and her hips jerked a bit without Jasper’s nails to keep her in place.

When two of Jasper’s fingers slipped easily inside her, Peridot let out a long moan. She panted as she moved her hips a bit, trying to get Jasper to  _ move _ , but all the woman did was laugh and growl a soft command.

“ _ Ride it _ ,” she grunted, the tone leaving no room for argument. Peridot made a little breathy squeaky sound, the command sending a rush of heat right to her core and spurring her into movement.

Jasper’s hand hardly moved as Peridot lifted herself nearly to the tips of Jasper’s fingers and then settled back down with a breathy moan. It only took her a few unsteady thrusts before she was able to get herself going in an almost circular motion, Jasper’s hand on her hip steadying now instead of controlling. She kept up her hold on Jasper’s hair, using it as leverage for her hip motions, the sounds Jasper made positively  _ wonderful _ .

Her motions grew faster, almost pulling all the way off of Jasper’s fingers in her eagerness, chest heaving in great gasping breaths, half-moans and whining sounds rolling from her as she was pushed closer and closer. Her motions grew erratic and she started making little whiny frustrated sounds at the way that she wasn’t  _ quite _ getting enough to push her over the edge, until Jasper’s hand on her hip pressed down a bit. She complied, rocking her hips on Jasper’s fingers and letting out little whiny moans until she could feel Jasper’s fingers moving inside her, curling up, and she let out a keening cry a few breaths later when climax rolled through her, her heartbeat in her fingertips and pussy as she tensed around Jasper’s fingers, hips still moving slightly to keep the high going longer.

Peridot deflated against Jasper’s chest with a little breathy moan as the last aftershocks passed, and for just a moment all she wanted to do was  _ rest _ , her inner walls still twitching some around Jasper’s fingers until the other woman withdrew them, wiping them on the discarded towel.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” was the only thing Peridot could say for a moment, but then she pushed herself back up and looked at Jasper, a grin on her face. “Gonna need to wear a scarf to work tomorrow,” she said with a laugh. Jasper touched one of the marks on Peridot’s neck and gave her a lopsided grin.

“You look nice marked up like that.”

“Felt nice, too,” Peridot said with a dumb grin herself, before she slid off Jasper’s lap and crawled back some. She patted one of Jasper’s knees. “C’mon, spread your legs. It’s my turn.”

Jasper complied, even moving and leaning back some to put her dripping pussy on display, a small patch of wet sheet beneath her. Peridot just…  _ stopped _ for a moment, looking at the sight of Jasper resting with her arms behind her, legs spread and tangle of dark hair just  _ waiting _ there for her to bury her face in it and breathe deeply of Jasper’s scent, put her tongue to work…

Peridot stared for longer than absolutely necessary, loving the view, before she closed the distance between them and spread Jasper wide with two fingers, pressing her tongue against her clit and relishing the gasp it drew from Jasper. She circled the sensitive little nub with her tongue, then closed her lips over it and sucked, flicked her tongue against it. The sounds Jasper made were  _ lovely _ , sending little trembles of heat through her, and once she slipped two fingers inside her, Jasper let out a breathy moan and leaned heavily against the headboard. She could feel Jasper’s fingers twining in her hair and tugging gently without trying to control, and the motions only served to spur her on. She worked her fingers that were inside Jasper, spreading them and stroking along the larger woman’s inner walls as she sucked at her clit, reveling in each soft gasp and panting half-moan her attentions drew. 

She slid a third finger inside Jasper, the motions well-slicked and easy, most of her attention still on Jasper’s clit as she thrust her fingers slowly, working against Jasper’s inner walls in slow, lazy motions. Jasper’s sounds grew breathier, almost ragged, after a while, her grip in Peridot’s hair tightening up and tugging a bit.

Peridot gasped softly at the tugging, but returned her attention to Jasper’s clit immediately, diligently, just wanting to feel Jasper tensing up around her again-

“P-Peri, stop-” Jasper’s voice was hoarse and breathy, the words accompanied by another little tug of her hair. Peridot stopped immediately, raising her head and slipping her fingers from inside Jasper.

“Somethin’ wrong?”

“Think I might be orgasm’d out,” Jasper said huskily, a rueful little smile on her face. Peridot looked crestfallen at that, disappointed that she wouldn’t be able to continue her attentions. Jasper let out a little  _ heh _ at Peridot’s expression and motioned for her to move back. Peridot obeyed immediately and scooted backwards, giving Jasper room to turn over and reach over the side of the bed again. “Think I’ve got somethin’ that might help, though,” Jasper said, holding up a personal massager with a grin on her face.

Peridot took one look at it and let out a little gasp.

“You’ve got a  _ Hitachi? _ ” She scooted closer. “That’s like the Maserati of vibrators! Gimme!” She reached out for the toy and Jasper surrendered it to Peridot’s eager grasp. Peridot tugged it to make sure the cord would reach, then turned it on low, pressing a hand against the head. It was rather loud, but at the vibrations she felt against her palm, she just  _ grinned _ , all excited.

She turned her grin on Jasper.

“C’mon, spread ‘em. You’ll come again if it takes me all night.”

Jasper was laughing lightly as she leaned back again, opening her legs to grant Peridot access.

“Be gentle,” she said jokingly. Peridot snorted and giggled before creeping closer, vibrator at the ready.

“You’re in good hands,” she responded in kind.

Despite her eagerness, Peridot didn’t just shove the vibrating head against Jasper’s clit; she started out simply rubbing the head lightly against Jasper’s inner thigh, running up and down the sensitive skin there for a few moments before swapping to the other, resting her weight on one hand as she watched the toy tracing over the light and dark skin of Jasper’s thighs. Jasper tilted her head back and closed her eyes, letting out a rumbly moan at the attention.

She just traced the head of the vibrator across Jasper’s thighs for a little while, before finally bringing it up between her legs, still not directly pressed against her clit but resting against Jasper’s lips, tracing up and down in smooth motions. Jasper arched her back, gasping in deep breaths, hips twitching under Peridot’s care.

When she finally did spread her lips and press the head of the vibrator against her clit, Jasper gasped in a quick breath and tensed up for a moment or two, letting out a throaty moan as she relaxed again. Peridot rocked the head of the toy against Jasper’s clit a few times before moving just a bit lower, pressing against her entrance briefly before returning it to rocking lazily against Jasper’s clit.

Jasper was breathing heavily by that point, jaw slack and sweat beading up on her face, great ragged breaths louder than the buzz of the toy causing them.

Peridot changed the intensity to high and Jasper came undone. She arched her back, letting out a loud, long moan, her whole body tense and trembling. Peridot watched the effect in awe, absolutely loving the way Jasper looked and sounded like this. Jasper just panted and trembled for several long seconds before Peridot took pity on her and turned the toy to low, then off. Jasper almost deflated as she was released, chest heaving and face flushed and beaded with sweat. She was grinning and a little dazed-looking. It took her a moment before she spoke.

“ _ Fuck _ I love that thing.”

“I think I do too,” Peridot said, unable to take her eyes off the still rather fucked-looking Jasper in front of her.

Peridot shifted to the side a little as Jasper leaned forward, melting down onto her stomach with a breathy little  _ mmn _ sound. If Jasper had been a cat, Peridot was almost certain she’d be purring. She looked wonderfully blissful, head rested on her arms and eyes closed, a pleased smile on her face.

It was hard for Peridot to keep her eyes off the expanse of skin in front of her, stripes of lighter skin across Jasper’s back and ass and legs, a glorious patchwork of beautiful human being stretched out within arm’s reach.

So she touched. She set aside the vibrator and leaned forward, curious fingers hovering above Jasper’s back for a moment before settling down, tracing a stripe in awe, her mouth slightly open.

Jasper didn’t even twitch; instead, she breathed out a pleased sound through her nose, her eyes still shut and a smile on her face. Peridot took that as wordless permission, fingers ghosting across Jasper’s beautiful back, tracing the edges where light meets dark with an almost reverent gentleness.

“You’re so pretty…” she murmured, distracted and watching the point where her fingers met flesh. Jasper let out a heavy sigh before mumbling her thanks, utterly relaxed under Peridot’s touches. She followed the lines of light skin across Jasper’s back, touch rising and dipping with the hills and valley’s of Jasper’s bare flesh. The soft little pleased sounds Jasper was making had a small, sedate smile spreading across Peridot’s face. The woman’s broad back was enticing, tantalizing, begging for further touch.

Jasper seemed a bit surprised as Peridot straddled her lower back, but she made no effort to move or no protests otherwise. Peridot’s fingers worked their way back up Jasper’s back in little ghosting touches until she reached the curve of Jasper’s shoulder. As she pressed her fingertips into the muscles of her back, Jasper let out a breathy groaning sound.

“Want me to stop?” Peridot asked. Jasper took a few breaths before she answered, her voice all low and husky.

“Feels nice,” she said in a low rumble, “Keep going.”

“Mmn,” was the only way Peridot really thought to respond, attention taken up by the work of art in front of her.

Her fingers pressed into Jasper’s shoulders and back with an almost reverence. Her jaw was slack, expression one of awe, the act of massaging Jasper’s back relaxing her as well.

She worked her fingers lower, pressing against the raised bumps of Jasper’s spine, working her way downward until she had to scoot back some to reach the small of her back.

The soft, pleased sounds Jasper was making sent a warmth through Peridot, a little swell of pride at the effect she was having on the larger woman. Her fingers pressed into Jasper’s lower back in firm, rhythmic little motions. Jasper grunted and sighed under Peridot’s care, and she could feel the larger woman relaxing under her fingertips. She breathed slow and easy in time with her finger motions, just as relaxed as Jasper at this point.

She stretched forward and pressed her fingertips against Jasper’s shoulders again, working her way down in small circular motions. Jasper let out a rumbly sigh.

“She killed herself,” Jasper said in a low voice, breaking the silence. Peridot didn’t even realize Jasper was speaking for a few breaths, her fingers still moving.

“-huh?” Peridot murmured. Jasper turned her head a bit, though Peridot still couldn’t see her face through her wild mane of hair.

“My first girlfriend. We fought and she killed herself.”

Peridot just rested her hands in the middle of Jasper’s back, unsure of herself for a few long, silent moments.

“...I’m sorry.”

“It was a long time ago,” Jasper said with a sigh. “We fought a lot. I guess I just went too far.”

“Do you miss her?”

“Mmn… sometimes. I was young. We were young. I know better now”

“It wasn’t your fault,” Peridot said quietly. Jasper was silent; Peridot wasn’t sure if it meant she didn’t hear or didn’t agree.

She leaned in and pressed a kiss between Jasper’s shoulder blades. The larger woman took in a low, long breath at the contact.

“I’ll do better,” she said quietly.

Peridot was silent, unsure of what to say. The air between them hung heavy and uncertain until Peridot summoned the courage to speak.

“My mom disowned me when she found out I was gay,” she said quietly, in an effort to change the subject.

“Better than hearing that you’re a disgrace and a sin and an abomination before God at every family gathering.” There was a smile in Jasper’s voice again.

“That why you don’t speak to your family?”

“Got tired of hearing it. Same with my sister; they didn’t even get an invite to her wedding. They wouldn’t have come, anyway.” Jasper shifted until Peridot could see her grinning. “I gave her away.”

Peridot smiled at Jasper and rubbed her lower back reassuringly.

“I bet you look nice in a tux.”

“Oh, I look  _ fantastic _ in a tux.”

Peridot just sat astride Jasper’s back with a dumb grin on her face, imagining the sight of the other woman in a tuxedo and enjoying that mental image immensely, even with Jasper bare beneath her.

“Comfortable?” Jasper’s voice broke through her reverie. Peridot jumped just a bit in surprise, then looked sheepish.

“Kinda like it like this. Might stay back here a while longer.”

“While you’re back there, put those hands to use. You’re damn good at a massage.”

Peridot flushed and grinned broadly.

“Guess I’m a natural. Or maybe you just bring out my inner masseuse.”

Her fingers pressed into the small of Jasper’s back again, firm without being painful, and the woman beneath her let out a breathy sound.

“Fuck,” was the only thing Jasper said, voice almost breathless. Peridot was back to working her fingers into each knot and nook and cranny of Jasper’s back, the spell from before broken but she was still enjoying the contact.

“So, ex-Army. How’d that happen?” Peridot asked, wanting to fill the space between them. Jasper’s voice was breathy when she responded.

“Did two tours overseas ‘n didn’t re-enlist when my time was up. Seen ‘n done shit nobody should ever have to. I like roughing up drunks who deserve it  _ much _ better. ...little to the left.”

Peridot complied easily.

“Any fun stories about ‘roughing up drunks who deserve it?’”

“Had a cute butch demand to fight me, punch me in the face, and then ask me out.”

“Did you go?”

“Dated her for three months. She got orders and long distance just didn’t work out. We still talk sometimes, though… she’s dating a doctor now.”

Peridot pressed her fingers into the knot between Jasper’s shoulder blades to try and work more of it out; Jasper let out a long, breathy groan.

“Yeah, one of my ex-boyfriends went out of state to college and slept with anything with legs. Super fun.”

“Oh? Late bloomer?”

“Mh-?” Peridot looked confused, then realized what Jasper was asking. “Oh! Yeah, had a string of increasingly hopeless heterosexual relationships before I hit college and realized that the reason my relationships all sucked was because there were men in them.”

Jasper laughed, hard enough that Peridot could feel it through the rest of her body. She found herself giggling a bit herself, before finally just breaking out in laughter as well, Jasper’s amusement infectious.

It took them a little while to settle back down, Peridot still giggling a little as she spoke.

“What about you?”

“Eh, I’m no gold star myself. I don’t have anything  _ against _ men, but women are just so damn  _ sexy _ .”

“Bi?”

“Nah. I’ve dabbled with men and enbies in the past, but my heart and pussy both lie with the ladies.”

Peridot just  _ snorted _ at that, flopping off Jasper’s back and rolling onto her own, half covering her face as she giggled. It took her a while to finally stop, just a bit too giddy to quite squelch the laughter bubbling from her chest.

She sighed once the giggling fit was actually over, resting on her back and staring up at Jasper’s ceiling, relaxed again. She didn’t speak for a while, just letting the room sit in easy silence before finally seeking out words.

“I didn’t expect this to be so… nice,” she said thoughtfully.

“Huh?” Jasper asked, opening her eyes and looking over at Peridot. “What was nice?”

“This. I’ve honestly never had a one night stand before. I dunno what I was expecting, but it… wasn’t this.”

Jasper took in a long breath through her nose, and for one terrifying heartbeat Peridot thought she’d said the wrong thing.

“I mean, I wouldn’t be opposed to doing this again sometime,” Jasper said, her voice low and almost wary-sounding.

“Mmn,” Peridot said, nodding. “I’d like that. This is fun.”

Jasper laughed with a breathy little  _ heh _ , her whole body moving just a bit in her current prone position.

“It is. I can’t remember the last time I’ve enjoyed someone’s company this much.”

Peridot blushed bright red and looked off to the side with a sheepish grin. Her gaze fell on the window outside, where pink streaks were starting to work their way across the sky.

“...sun’s rising,” she said, surprised. “Did... we just fuck all night?”

Jasper looked over at the window as well, making a thoughtful little  _ hm _ sound at the view.

“Looks like we did. That’s new.”

Peridot sat up with a sigh, looking at the red numbers on the alarm clock next to Jasper’s bed.

6:58.

“Oh… shit. My shift starts in three hours. It’s gonna take like twenty cups of coffee to make it through the day. Fuck.”

Jasper didn’t move save the slight shaking of her body as she laughed.

“The shower’s through that door,” she indicated with a nod of her head. “I think your clothes survived unscathed, but if you want to wash them, the laundry room is down the hall outside. I could throw something on and wash them while you’re in the shower.”

“You’d do that?” Peridot sounded incredulous.

“You’re cute. I’d do a lot more.” Jasper looked at Peridot with a crooked grin. Peridot blushed brightly as a grin crept across her face as well.

“Guess I’ll take that shower now,” she mumbled, pushing off the bed and walking stark naked across the room. She could feel the burn of Jasper’s lazy gaze as she passed by, and it sent a thrill through her. Jasper must like what she saw. She put just a little bit more swing in her step on her way.

Jasper’s bathroom was nothing special; there was no real attempt at decorating it, but it was at the very least neat. Peridot closed the door behind her and paused as she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

Her neck and shoulders were covered in hickeys and bitemarks, dark discolorations against pale, freckled skin. She saw herself turn red in the mirror as she inspected the marks, absolutely pleased with how well that turned out. She wasn’t sure where she’d get a scarf to cover them up, but she could probably stop somewhere on the way to work if her clothes got finished soon enough.

She smiled to herself as she started running the water, waiting for it to warm up some. Her clothes. Jasper was taking care of them. Jasper was very attentive, very eager to please. It was… nice. It made her feel  _ appreciated _ for once in her fucking life. Maybe after this, Jasper might want to--

The water ran warm and Peridot stopped that train of thought with a shake of her head before stepping in the shower. She let the glorious hot water roll down her body, closing her eyes and letting out a soft, pleased sigh. She hadn’t noticed before just how  _ dirty _ she felt, activity and sweat and sex combined to make her feel covered in an invisible layer of grime. The water felt so  _ good _ against her skin, and she stood there for some time to enjoy it, making no motions to clean  _ anything _ just yet.

It had been fun. She’d never fucked the night away before. Never slept with anyone as drop-dead gorgeous as Jasper. Never been treated so well, reciprocated so well… she felt almost  _ spoiled _ at how well this one night stand had gone. She couldn’t think of any way anything would be able to  _ top _ this.

The door creaked open, and Jasper’s voice floated in amidst the steam.

“Clothes are going. May I join you?” she asked. Peridot stuck her head out around the shower curtain to see Jasper in a pair of boxers and an undershirt, tits barely contained by nearly see-through material. If she wasn’t already ruddy from heat, she’d be blushing.

“O-oh, uh- yeah, i-if you want. Room for two.”

She watched Jasper strip with her lips just barely parted, following the motions as the undershirt was pulled upwards, revealing Jasper’s thick torso and  _ lovely _ breasts. The boxers were worked off her hips to join the undershirt on the floor, and for several seconds Peridot just  _ stared _ as Jasper stretched a bit, rolling her shoulders and leaning her head. She caught a grin on Jasper’s face and was almost one hundred percent certain that Jasper knew  _ exactly _ what she was doing and just how much Peridot was enjoying the view.

Jasper stepped inside the shower behind her and Peridot turned to face the taller woman, looking up at her like it was the first time she was seeing Jasper. The water ran down her body in rivulets, trickling over breasts and thick arms and ample hips and  _ god _ Peridot was so fucking gay.

It was a bit of a squeeze once Jasper was in there with her, the larger woman’s bulk making maneuvering a bit difficult, but Peridot was more than happy to be pressed against Jasper, nothing between them but the water. Her skin felt good slicked up like this, warm and wet and welcoming.

Jasper looked down at her with a crooked grin, one eye closed to keep the water from getting into it, and ran her hand down Peridot’s side to rub at her hip and then curve around to half cup at her ass.

“How about one more for the road?”

Peridot laughed and rested her hands on Jasper’s hips as well.

“You’re insatiable.”

“Me? I was talking about you. I’m good for now.” Jasper raised a hand to move a bit of sodden hair from in front of her eyes. “Start the day off right, and all.”

“For most people that means with breakfast.”

“Well, I was gonna provide breakfast, too. I’m not a heathen.”

Peridot felt a little surge of warmth through her at the offering of breakfast. She hadn’t expected Jasper to be so damn  _ kind _ , not with the way she looked and sounded. But it seemed like under her gruff exterior Jasper had a heart as big as the rest of her.

It was nice. Jasper was nice. More than nice.

Tonight- last night?- had been fun.

Her face fell as she realized that this wasn’t going to be a  _ normal _ thing. She wouldn’t mind waking up next to Jasper, really. The more she thought about it, the better the idea seemed, until she actually felt  _ sad _ that she probably wouldn’t see Jasper after she left for work. Would she?

She turned around carefully and reached for a bottle that she was pretty sure was shampoo. She paused, though, as heavy hands fell on her shoulders, thumbs working against her back in a light massaging motion. It felt  _ lovely _ and she let out a long sigh through her nose, relaxing under the touch.

“Something wrong?” Jasper asked. “You got quiet.”

“No, just… zoning out a little,” Peridot mumbled, enjoying the contact and the steady beat of water on her body.

“That’s what happens when you don’t sleep,” Jasper’s voice had a hint of laughter in it. “I can just nap until my shift starts, but you’re fucked.”

“Very well-fucked,” Peridot murmured as she started working the shampoo into her hair. It was a tropical, coconut-y scent; she would have pegged Jasper for the Axe type. Full of surprises.

Jasper snorted at Peridot’s comment, moving her hands down to rest on Peridot’s hips and rub little circles in her lower back with her thumbs. Peridot gasped softly at the touch and had to focus to keep from slipping to the floor.

It didn’t take long for the shampoo to wash out of her hair, and once the water ran clear again, Jasper tugged Peridot gently back against her body, running one hand down Peridot’s thigh and then back up inside it, stopping just before the patch of darker hair between her legs.

“May I?” she asked. Peridot took in a slow breath and nodded, for a moment speechless and paralyzed by the proximity of Jasper’s body and the promise of her touch.

Jasper’s touch still stayed almost cautious, running her fingers up and down Peridot’s slick inner thighs, until she moved one hand to wrap around Peridot, just below her breasts. She pulled her flush against her body and Peridot let out a breathy sound.

“I’ve got you,” Jasper growled, low and reassuring. She pressed her lips to the curve of Peridot’s neck again and licked drops of water off her slick skin as her fingers teased at her inner thighs. Peridot found herself pressing back against Jasper a little, tentatively, needing to make sure neither of them were in any danger of slipping. Jasper held strong and steady as Peridot moved.

Peridot let out a shaky little sound as Jasper’s fingers moved between her legs, rubbing teasingly at first before slipping between her lips to nudge at her clit with little careful motions. She exhaled through her nose and made a soft little  _ mmn _ sound as she gave herself over to Jasper, trusting the larger woman not to let either of them fall.

She rested her hand on the darker one between her legs, not guiding but urging Jasper on, the other reaching up to tangle in Jasper’s sodden hair.

Her hips moved in little twitching motions as Jasper’s fingers worked deftly at her clit, nudging and circling and rubbing with practiced ease. She squeaked when Jasper sank her teeth into her neck, but the sound became a soft moan before it quite finished.

Peridot was panting quickly, eagerly, letting out little squeaky half-moans at Jasper’s touches and rocking her hips back against the taller woman. Her movements accentuated the way Jasper’s teeth were closed over the curve of her neck, the little motions sending shocks of pain and pleasure through her that settled in her belly in a pool of liquid heat.

Jasper’s attentions had her moaning softly and letting out little gasping breaths as thick fingers worked magic against her clit. The hot water started to feel cool on her heated skin as her breathing picked up. She gasped out Jasper’s name and tightened her grip on both her hand and her hair as she grew closer and closer to climax, breathing ragged and consuming. Her world was just falling water and Jasper pressed tight against her, pleasure pulsing through her body as her moans and gasps rose to a fever pitch.

Climax took her and she shuddered, moaning reedy and desperate as the pleasure spread quickly, legs growing weak as white heat rushed through her mind and body. Only the steadying force of Jasper’s broad chest kept her upright for several long seconds.

Her body was still twitching and sensitive once she could keep herself upright, but she was still leaning against Jasper for a few more long seconds, feeling the water flowing over the both of them. Jasper didn’t release her until she was able to stand of her own volition.

Large hands rested on her shoulders and Jasper started rubbing between her shoulders with her thumbs again. Peridot appreciated the grounding touch; having something to focus on helped her come down some.

“You want to finish on your own?” Jasper asked after massaging for a little while. Peridot was still a bit dazed and panting, so it took her a moment to realize what Jasper was asking and half-turn towards her.

“O-oh- you, uh- you aren’t gonna clean up too?”

“Mn, I can get a shower once you leave. I’ve got to change your clothes over and get breakfast started.”

“Breakfast? You’re actually cooking breakfast; that wasn’t a joke?” Peridot seemed absolutely in awe.

“Most important meal of the day. Don’t have many options, though. You like eggs?”

“Eggs would be amazing,” Peridot said as she reached for the conditioner.

“Good, because the only other option is cereal, and I think it’s gotten stale.”

Peridot snorted and had to steady herself against the wall with her free hand.

“Yeah, go on. I’ll finish up in here and be out in a few.”

Jasper gave Peridot a crooked grin before she stepped out of the shower. Peridot poked her head around the shower curtain to get one last look at Jasper’s beautiful naked form as she toweled off, enjoying the view and for the moment unconcerned with the bottle of conditioner in her hand or the water dripping from her hair onto the floor.

When Jasper finally slipped back out the door, Peridot pulled her head back and finished cleaning up quickly, eager to get back out to her hostess.

She cut the water and dried off once she was done, wrapping the towel around herself as she stepped back out into Jasper’s apartment, absolutely ready to drop the towel at the slightest indication that Jasper was interested.

Jasper was in the kitchen nook, back to wearing the undershirt and boxers, her wet hair wrapped up into a ponytail with the end looped back into the hair tie, preventing any drips before they got the chance to start. The eggs were out on the counter and there was a pan on the stove, but nothing was cooking yet; Peridot must have gotten out of the shower a bit quicker than Jasper had anticipated.

Peridot slid onto one of the two stools next to the counter and rested her arms on the countertop, shivering a little at the cold touch on still-heated skin. Jasper looked at Peridot and flashed her a lopsided grin before rummaging around in the fridge again, setting milk and a bag of shredded cheese on the counter as well.

“All clean?” she asked as she took a bowl out of the cabinet. Peridot nodded eagerly.

“Squeaky! You need a hand there?”

“Nope,” Jasper said. “You just sit there and look cute. I’ve got the breakfast situation under control.”

Peridot blushed a bit at the  _ cute _ comment, looking away for a moment or two until Jasper started moving again. She watched as Jasper cracked the eggs into the bowl and started scrambling them; she was fine with the silence between them for now since she was beginning to really feel the effects of a night of activity with no sleep. Jasper poured milk into the bowl as well before mixing the cheese in, and Peridot just made a little  _ hm _ sound. She’d made cheesy eggs before -- hell, who hadn’t? -- but she was used to adding the cheese  _ later _ . Weird.

The eggs hit the pan and she inhaled the delicious scent of  _ food _ . She must have made some kind of sound, because Jasper looked over at her with that gorgeous lopsided grin.

“Hungry?”

Peridot looked sheepish as she nodded.

“I know it’s just eggs, but right now it smells like  _ heaven _ .”

Jasper laughed lightly. The huffy little sound had Peridot blushing again; Jasper’s laugh was  _ cute _ .

“Can’t go wrong with eggs, honestly. Easy, tasty, good source of protein…”

“Jasper. You sound like you’re trying to convince me to eat them. I don’t need convincing.”

“I like eggs. Hell, I like  _ food _ , I just haven’t gone grocery shopping in weeks. I could cook you up a four course meal if I had the time.”

Peridot’s mouth watered at the thought. Jasper cooking, or a four-course meal? Either or.

“I see you like that idea,” Jasper said, working the eggs just enough to fluff them a bit. There was a hint of laughter in her voice still.

“Don’t tempt me, vixen,” Peridot laughed. “But no, really… that would be… pretty fucking cool. I can’t cook for shit; I just microwave everything.”

“For  _ shame, _ ” Jasper said. “Anyone can cook, with a little practice.” Jasper paused, took in a quick breath. “I mean, I could probably teach you.” She started separating the now-cooked eggs onto two plates; Peridot was almost certain it was so that she wouldn’t have to look at her. The thought of Jasper teaching her to cook, the thought of being able to spend more  _ time _ with Jasper- it made her heart flutter in a way she couldn’t quite pin down.

“T-too bad I don’t live close enough for lessons,” she said, trying to put on a false bravado until she remembered that she actually didn’t have anywhere  _ to _ live, at present, and groaned. “...or rather, too bad I don’t have anywhere to live in the first place. Fuck.”

Jasper plunked a plate of eggs and a fork down in front of Peridot and leaned against the counter with her own plate in her hands, picking at the eggs a bit at first.

“Well, Alec’s been trying to rent out the apartment across the hall for months now. You could always move in there. If I can afford it as a bouncer, you can certainly afford it as a keyboard-monkey.”

Peridot blinked. Live across the hall from Jasper? That sounded  _ amazing _ , but…

“Is it furnished?” was the first thing that babbled from her. Not protest, no ‘but’ or ‘maybe,’ but genuine interest. She’d made her decision about Lapis last night, and she was going to stand by it this morning.

“You’d need a bed and a couch, but it’s got all the appliances. My sister’s still got her crash pad futon in storage somewhere; I’m sure she’d donate it to a good cause, and you’d have both covered that way.”

Peridot made a little  _ huh _ sound and started shoveling eggs in her mouth in a decidedly unsexy way, but she was  _ fucking ravenous _ and also maybe didn’t want to seem too eager.

“I’d even come help you move, if you want. Might need someone to growl at the ex and all when you try to take the TV that you paid for with your own money and she threatens to call the cops for theft.”

Peridot nearly choked on her eggs and had to swallow quickly.

“That’s… awfully specific.”

“I’ve had a life.”

“I can tell,” Peridot laughed. She returned her attention to her eggs, speaking with her mouth full. “These are delicious!”

“They’re just eggs,” Jasper laughed. “You flatter me.”

“I’m hungry as fuck,” Peridot said before swallowing. “This is manna from heaven right now.”

Peridot cleaned her plate, and without her even asking Jasper leaned her plate over Peridot’s and scraped the rest of her eggs onto it, grinning and shaking her head.

“You must have a hollow leg.”

“So I’ve been told.”

Jasper ruffled her hair with a laugh and started walking to the door.

“Let me get your clothes. Be right back.”

Peridot leaned a little to watch Jasper walk away, a dumb grin on her face. Nice.

She turned back to her eggs and finished them off, pushing the plate away with a pleased sigh. They  _ were _ just eggs, but they were damn tasty eggs, and she was very hungry. Jasper was just- so- she hesitated to say it, but so  _ good _ that she couldn’t help but want to be around her more. She was gruff and intimidating, and she seemed to have been through a lot, but she was just… much kinder than Peridot had expected when she first propositioned her. She’d expected a hard fuck and a thank-you-ma’am in the morning, not this… odd domesticity.

It was nice.

She rather liked it.

“All dry!”

Jasper pushed the door open and deposited unfolded but warm and dry clothes on the counter, within Peridot’s reach. Peridot grabbed her jeans and shoved her face into them with a pleased  _ mmn _ sound and Jasper laughed.

“Go ahead and get dressed, I’m gonna grab something else and I’ll be back.” Jasper said before disappearing back into her room.

Peridot mumbled something affirmative and nodded before she slid off the stool.

She dressed quickly and carefully and went looking for her shoes, finding them after a moment or two and slipping them on. Jasper showed up again with a gauzy, floral-print scarf in her hand and offered it to Peridot.

“For the, uh…” She was blushing as she presented it to Peridot. “The, uh, hickeys.”

Peridot was bright red as she took it and tied it around her neck, tugging it up a bit to cover the higher marks. It absolutely did not match her clothes, but she didn’t care.

She did, after a moment, furrow her brow.

“You just… had one lying around?”

“We all like to feel pretty sometimes, Peridot,” Jasper said in a serious tone before making a little snorting sound. Peridot was briefly worried, but giggled a little once she realized Jasper’s seriousness was an act.

Peridot headed for the door, moving slowly as she tried to figure out what she was going to say.

“I… thank you, for everything, I- it was- nice. I had fun.”

“Me, too,” Jasper said, stepping into the kitchen. She snatched up an apple and handed it to Peridot. “For the road.”

Jasper leaned forward and pressed a little kiss to Peridot’s forehead and Peridot blushed bright red. Jasper paused a little ways away before her eyes widened and a flush crossed her face as well, like she hadn’t meant to do something quite so intimate.

Peridot regained her composure first, giving Jasper a meek little grin.

“So I’ll… maybe... see you after work?”

“Y-yeah, you uh- need a place to- uh- stay until you get into the other apartment, right?”

Jasper looked flustered as hell and absolutely  _ adorable _ . It gave Peridot’s confidence the boost necessary for the next step.

She stood on her tiptoes and gave Jasper a little peck on the lips, still blushing.

“Have a good day.”

“You, uh- you, too.”


End file.
